


Her Favorite Guy

by leslie057



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie057/pseuds/leslie057
Summary: This is just a small fic about Nancy reassuring Jonathan of his importance even though his mom found a new guy to look out for her.





	Her Favorite Guy

May 1987

Nancy Wheeler stirred in her bed, the bed she had always woken up in until the previous year. She succeeded in sitting up, using her arm as a pillar. When she looked out of her window, for the first time since she had returned to Indiana, it felt like the season had changed. The strawberries her mother had planted were healthy, and so were the flowers. She pulled on a plain white sundress and halfway down the stairs remembered that she was alone. Her father had gone on a business trip, her mother had taken Holly and tagged along with her father because she had no faith in him, and her brother was at Lucas's. Though she would not be on her own for long because Jonathan was arriving today. For weeks she had not seen him or kissed him or anything like that. She had been living off of hearing his hoarse voice in the morning and his low voice at night. Once they were on the phone so late that she fell asleep, and when he realized that she did, he said he loved her before hanging up, which was great practice for whenever he really would tell her. So it was not all bad for him, yet she could not wait to actually have him there with her. Nancy paced the floor in the living room. Every light in the house was off, and the only sound present was the whir of the air conditioner. She wished she could experience every little moment of his that she had missed in their separation. She imagined things like him giving up his seat on the train the day before or driving in his car today, thinking of her. The butterflies in her stomach began to emerge, and upon discovering that it was 7 am, she figured she ought to just go back to sleep. After she had woken up, read through thirty pages of The Sound and the Fury for the University of Delaware Common Reading Program, and called the Sinclairs to ensure that Mike was staying over, it was 9 am. And when she heard a gentle knock at the door around 9:10, her heart dropped. She was at the entrance of her house before she could help it, and there he was. "He-ey!" squealed Nancy, her arms around his neck. "Hey," he returned, enclosing her waist. She tugged on the bill of his baseball cap before removing it. Then she covered his mouth with hers and tangled her hand in his hair, which was even softer than she remembered. He exhaled quietly, knowing he would have to forget every admirable mannerism of hers come September. Finally she leaned away, concealing her face in his shoulder. There were creases beside their eyes they were so happy to see one another again. "Your mom said you were gonna get here, like, at night," insisted Nancy, resting her head against his chest. "I'm...I'm sorry. I was hoping you didn't have plans or anything," he conveyed. "No! No, I didn't. I just...I can't believe you're here," she breathed, kissing him once again, throwing his hat on a table as she lead him inside. "Wait, wait. I-I have to go to my house," said Jonathan. "Right now?" she asked, sounding somewhat desperate. He shifted his weight, not understanding how he had ever lasted so long without her. "You can stay. I have to go see my mom. I'll come right back," he promised, taking a step away from her. "You...want me to stay?" said Nancy, longing to achieve some sort of sixth sense so that she could indirectly let him know that she wanted him to herself. "Well, unless you want to get hugged by my mom ten times..." 

"Okay, it's more like five. And I'm coming with." 

❀

"Are you sure she's not running errands or something?" questioned Nancy as Jonathan tested the handle of their locked door again. "Yes. Last night I called and explained how I would be here in the morning." Nancy linked her arm through his as he continued to knock on the door, tugging him toward the other side of the porch. "We can just wait," she suggested as they sat down on worn white chairs. "Her car's here. Why is her car here? What could have happened?" rambled Jonathan to himself. "Nothing happened. If you want to be realistic, okay, she's probably with Chief Hopper," she rationalized. "That's what I'm worried about," he confessed. "Worried?"

"Never ever has my mom been with someone that showed her any kind of loyalty. And it wouldn't be fair if just to find one decent person, she spent all of this time in relationships with people that hurt her," he stated quietly, his gaze fixed on a tree in the yard. "So Hopper is...a monster. Out to get your mom?" asked Nancy playfully. "Well, no. He's fine now, but what about when she..." he trailed off, reluctant. Nancy reassured him with a certain look behind her blue irises. "What about when she has an anxiety attack in the middle of the night? Or she wants to live with him?" he said nervously. She frowned a little, her hands on her inward turned knees. "I understand. But they've known each other since they were our age. And wasn't it you who said to me that he was what kept you guys stable when Will was missing? Y'know, that he was consolidating?" she mentioned. "He was. But that was before they were together," responded Jonathan. "Are you jealous?" she challenged. "I'm not jealous, Nance," he asserted, hanging his head. "Of course not. It's...just that for the last 20 years, you've been her protector, haven't you? Her soldier. You all survived your dad together. You fixed financial problems. You're closer than ever, and out of nowhere, this guy from her high school strides in, and she doesn't need you to protect her so much. You're not her favorite guy anymore because it has to be him," she described. He sighed heavily. "Since when did you get so smart?" he questioned. "Since forever," she returned as she rose from her seat, arms outstretched. "Come here." He did as she said, standing and allowing her to embrace him. "There comes a time where a son looking out for his mother becomes a son interfering with something he shouldn't," Nancy advised, laying the side of her face on his shoulder. "This is that time. So stop being jealous because you can be my favorite guy now."

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this because it's just a short fic from a prompt on Tumblr but this way archive users can enjoy it!


End file.
